Talk:Currently Being Released/Archive 1
Artist Credits Hey, would someone be willing to add in artist credits? 20:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *Of course, artist credits will be added as soon as we can get a hold of them =D Bluesonic1 06:25, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm a little bummed that the bit about the speckleds' named rhyming with tuna was removed. D: Because it does. D: -Marrionetta, spriter. 08:02, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that, Marrrionetta, it just seemed too silly to be true... D'oh. I hope I didn't get on your bad side... XP Pteprocks 23:09, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Do the Alts need to be added? I have a hatchling (ungendered) image. Bokontonian 14:08, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Why have the sprites on dragon cave changed? _______________________________________ The sprites have changed because TJ told us in his latest update that there would be dimorphism between many species of dragons. Coryn02 11:11, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ______________________________________ Pink Dragons I think their sprites being switched was just a mistake, 'cause they're back to normal now... Pteprocks 15:26, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm failing hard with this whole Wiki Editing thing, but the female stripes have been tweaked. I've uploaded the changed sprites but... *flails at* Gah. Mod Mayhem Confusion? In so far as I am aware, these new replacement sprites are not the event called 'Mod Mayhem.' Who ever went through and added the replacement sprites to their respective pages has several of them tagged as 'Mod Mayhem replacements' which is just not what they are. Some of them are La Femme Project Dimorphic Additions or Quality Updates. But the MM event hasn't happened, and I think this should be checked and cleaned up. Kthx guys. Marrionetta 14:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : Oh carp not more updates, i'm barely handleing what is happening now, oh well what should i call the replaced versions? Votehim 16:20, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : La Femme Updates. :3 Marrionetta 01:08, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :: alright i'll get started Votehim 01:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Out of place sprites? For some reason, the Balloon egg spirte seems to be out of position. Guardian of Nature Page Up? Someone created a Guardians of Nature page for the new summon dragon (is that even it's proper name?) and added it's egg to the Which egg is which page. They said it was part of Mod Mayhem, which it wasn't since we just got the real Mod Mayhem an hour or two ago. Hope I'm doing this right. I never tried participating in a wiki discussion before. Hanamoon 05:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : Yes you are doing it right : I put those in there as I was supposed to, as far as I know the whole thing (other than sprite changes) is the "mod mayhem" change. : Votehim 05:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) NOT happy. I just found out that someone posted the adults of my dragon with Sif, the Nebula's. I'd like to reccomend this page be LOCKED from morons who don't know when to update a page. >( And I am seriously considering a no posting of my art rule for this site if this happens again. Skinst-spriter 04:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : I can tell that spriters are getting annoyed, i have now locked this until the adults are released, : until then if anyone has something they would like to add please pm me on my talkpage or on the forms Votehim 00:43, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Festival of Eggs When the festival of eggs is over, would it be worth adding an article about the basket and the eggs you could find? So far the eggs I've found are very beautiful (as well as the basket!) so perhaps some appreciation is deserved to the sprite artists who made them ^_^ Although it's just an idea, let us know what you think. :) LadyNight 10:12, April 4, 2010 (UTC)LadyNight The spriters have a complete list of all the eggs used in the festival, and who they were done by. :) Let Marrionetta handle that one. Skinst-spriter 10:13, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, I'm completely retarded when it comes to formatting wiki pages. The list of all the credits for the Festival of Eggs is actually available on the news post in post #2. If you'd like to steal that for the wiki and create a page, that'd be fine with me. If you also need all nine basket images, I happen to have those handy and saved since I was like... coordinating this whole shabang. Votehim or someone can IM me if they need them. XD lol - Marrionetta 22:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) What happened? What was all THAT ''about? Coryn02 11:10, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : empty vandalisms none of it is true, user banned. Votehim 16:10, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Actually, the threat is true. They WILL ddos your site and Uncyclopedia. : I doubt that strongly. Votehim 17:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) They really are going to do it. It was posted on 4chan. festival Can anyone tell me what this festival of the eggs is for/about? What the Easter Egg Festival is about The Easter Egg Festival is an event organised by TJ. It is a sort of DC-version easter egg hunt, in which the goal is to find all 36(i think) eggs. Players only had the day of Easter and the day after to find them all. Coryn02 11:13, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Lulz, just ignore them and move on with cleaning up the site. Seriously, they're freaking idiots. I know everyone already knows that, but they think that 'Anonymous' means 'all-seeing.' Faaiiiiil. -goes to edit away the spam- They should be taken seriously. Report them. They have been sending threats around the internet. : : : Scaled Dragon Hybrid I am going to edit that "This egg can only be obtained through pairing Water Dragons and Magi dragons" from a rumour to fact, and I have lineage proof. I was scrolling through a click-site and I saw the orange egg. I then checked its lineage. The parents are, in fact, Water and Magi dragons. Here is the lineage. Legend's Clover 14:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : The rumor is that it can ''only ''be obbtained through magi x water, a fact is that it ''can be obbtained through water x magi Votehim 16:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : Oops, sorry about that! Legend's Clover 13:28, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : The rumor is not true. You can breed a Shallow Water Dragon any of these ways : : Magi x Water : Magi x Deep sea : Shallow water x any common dragon : Shallow water x Shallow water : It is not called a "Scaled Dragon Hybrid" but a Shallow Water Dragon Dawn/Dusk hatchlings Apparently, someone appears to have hatched their dayglory egg. They added it to the front page, because it was night, not day. They displayed its night sprite right next to the day one, and its description right under the other. I'd also like to add a rumor that states that they could be "two different dragons that hatch from the same egg." 14:58, May 26, 2010 (UTC)Unregistered contibutor --- I'm not quite sure what you're trying to get at. Firstly, it's impossible to have a hatched dayglory now. The oldest ones, who were caught at the first drop yesterday and have been incubated, will be eggs at around 4d15h left, and eggs cannot hatch until they reach 4d0h. Additionally, it's pretty obvious that both species come from the same egg, and that's how we've laid out the species charts. SH172 15:53, May 27, 2010 (UTC) "lush green" eggs There are four distinct egg designs. Each of TJ's eggs had different markings. : Really? I've only found three, wouldyou happen to have the fourth? Votehim 21:29, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : : There are three distinct egg designs, there are four eggs on the first post but one of them is repeating. Also, the s2 glitch was fixed, they are now showing up and should be posted o: : TJ's first and third egg had the same markings. The s2 has been posted. SH172 15:53, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : : : " Rumor: The three different egg patterns were implemented only because the artist could not decide which to use. All other aspects of this dragon, including the adult forms, are similar to any other common dragon. " ^that rumor is false, can it be removed please o: ? I obviously don't want to say anything about the adults at the moment, but regardless of adults they would have had multiple patterned eggs. I like my releases to be interesting and new. I most definetly could have picked just one if I wanted to, in fact I DID have to narrow it down from a much broader list. If I had to pick just one right this moment, it would be the first egg, the one with the spots on the right side ;3! I don't mind if it stays up, but I'd rather not be known as the 'indecisive artist' xD I already got that for snowangel names. ~Dis : Alright sure. i see to it that it stays down Votehim 00:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : sorry Dis. I'd jsut seen two different people say that on the forums so I thought I'd add it. <3 SH172 03:45, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : That "Lush Green" egg is in fact a Terrae Dragon, That was released May 26, 2010 along with Day Glory Drakes, Night Glory Drakes, and Shallow Water Dragons. : Description is wrong place For the the new Dragons the Dawn and Dusk one it has the description for its adult as the Lush green adult dragons description is this going to be fixed? : geez, it was like that for maybe three minutes and a post shows up here? xD You guys are always on top of us. SH172 14:52, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Glory drakes wrong facts Who made "The time the egg was laid (or stolen) determines which type of dragon will hatch from it." a fact? It's just a rumor and its plain wrong. I made on EATW some statistics and from over 2000 checked glory hatchlings there wasn't even a single one which hatched during day as nightglory or vice versa, not even among the former ERs which hatched with an offset of about 12 hours to non-ERs (If the theory was true there must had been at least a few former ERs which hatched as nightglory during daytime of vice versa, but there where none). I take this as a prove for the fact that only the hatching-time determines the type of the hatchling, NOT the time the egg was layed/catched. It was just a fallacy caused by the fact that most of the eggs hatched after 48(incubated)/72 hours so there was no shift in this. But there is another thing about the glory-drakes that should be mentioned: They act like holyday-dragons during night/daytime. This means you can breed them with orchedrakes during every time of the day, but they will produce ONLY orchedrake-eggs when bred at the wrong time. The description of the glory drakes is a bit missleading in this case as they will breed all day, but you wont get glory-eggs when mated during the wrong time. It is still to test if you can mate diffrent glory-drakes! Ext3h 14:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : There is overwhelming evidence on the forums that the breed depends on when it is laid, not hatched. At least two theads are full of documentation and all of it suggests that eggs laid between 6AM-6PM will be days, and eggs laid between 6PM-6AM are nights. An example of some evidence from a forum member: :: "I just had a look into the dragonnery ER and opened the pages of several ER Glory eggs. I refreshed the pages until the eggs hatched: :: mv**: 1 d 6 h -> night 80**: 1 d 6 h -> night 7q**: 1 d 21 h -> day jN**: 1 d 23 h -> day Kd**: 2 d 12 h -> night b6**: 2 d 21 h -> day HR**: 2 d 22 h -> night GO**: 3 d 21 h -> day :: Result: within 5 min time difference glorys hatched night and day -> it cannot depend on when they hatch." : SH172 19:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) http://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=96670 Where are the admins? Are we a little slow on the draw? New eggs. And people are creating spam pages. I apologize for my lack of wiki know-how, or I would have made a new section here. KainiDragon 21:49, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Rules re. Currently Being Released Especially....Do Not "Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet." Seems to me some of you are "in the know" on Dragon Cave and actually reveal information at times inadvertently/accidentally. (Big Smile) BloodVeil 16:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC) And what does (UTC) mean?BloodVeil 16:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coordinated_Universal_Time : ^read that : it is the timezone that the wiki s based off of, they used UTC to avoid the hassle of timezones. Votehim 16:56, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Thanks for that....thought it might have been like GMT (Greenwich Mean Time). Pretty funny tho when it says my edit was made BEFORE I started in DC. LOL.User:BloodVeilOk, I'll live with it. Just something I need to keep in mind. BloodVeil 01:34, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Credits Correction Please add Umbreonage to the Spitfire's adult credits. :) : Done. :) SH172 Not So New I'm pretty sure the "Beat the Heat" release is no longer new. It was made like, what, last month? I am going ahead to clear it out. Legend's Clover 14:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Editing I've edited the links to the dragons info page of the new ones ok check if there aren't mistakes ^^ DC fan Gui 17:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Something new being released? "This heavy egg feels slightly warm". BloodVeil 06:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Should the hatched sprites be added here yet? I thought only things which 'had already appeared in the cave' were supposed to be uploaded. A Certain Unscrupulous Dragon Trainer 18:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) In the hypothesis about the new yellow egg, isn't it possible that it is Halloween'10, (This heavy egg feels slightly warm) since I understand the correct name for the Pumpkin/Harvest Dragons is Halloween'09? TJ's hatched sprites have already appeared..A little dragon girl 20:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the clarification on TJ's sprites, that makes things a little clearer.A Certain Unscrupulous Dragon Trainer 21:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Errr, I think the yellowy orange ones are Harvest Pygmies, but that's just a stupid guess and is probably wrong. -'Minish Link' 00:43, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Spitfires I believe that with this release the Spitfire hatchies, grown hatchies, and adults were tweaked slightly. Should this be mentioned here or is the release already too... Over? Pteprocks 19:44, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Darn It I only choose dragons by the way they look, for example, I chose the Snow Angel Dragon because I thought it was beautiful. Unfortunately I grabbed a couple of the newer holiday eggs before I found this page with what they look like X( I didn't like they way the looked. I really hate abandoning my eggs but I really hope someone will take them and like them enough to keep them. *Umm, post here only if you have a question or query. Any chatter should be done on your user page, the DC IRC or DC Forums thanks. Bluesonic1 05:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Spriter alts -- '10 Christmas. Are we adding Lyz's alt to this being released page, or are we waiting until we see the full line? I'm curious. (Off topic, I cannot for the life of me get it to actually send me my password. >_>; Can admin do that or am I SoL?) - Fizzix 4 Eggs There are always 4 eggs, if both the adults and hatchlings have male and female sprites. I think that rumor should be removed, but just checking in first so I don't get eaten. ^_^ Pteprocks 15:28, March 16, 2011 (UTC) this egg glows as brightly as the sun No, it's a Sunrise/Sunset egg. If you see egg descriptions that you don't know, look at Which egg is which? page. If the description isn't here, it's a new egg that you can find in this page.MisunderstoodDreamer 10:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Alt nebluas For those who are confused. Was a rather unusual release this time around, I had fun though, hope everyone else did as well. (Also sorry about the spoilers that were on the page this time, I hadn't realized the were spoilers til last night.(Since I saw a link somewhere that had the sprite in-cave.)) Votehim 05:21, April 4, 2011 (UTC) New Features? There are new features being released, yes? I don't know where to add them, or whether or not to add them. They're teleport, fertility, hatchling limits, biomes, rare x rare breeding, and refusals off breeding list. (all the ones I wanted the most =D) Link to the forums article: http://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?s=0cdcfa6ae50005fbfe4d32d5c94316f0&showtopic=117006 Anything else needed? Was I wrong to add this? D8 Cookiejar33 23:39, May 31, 2011 (UTC)\ Nope, you are never wrong to ask a question. There is an article for feature up-dates though, you can find it here Votehim 02:54, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Cleaning up Currently Being Released When does the "Currently Being Released" page get cleaned? The dragons that are on there now have been fully released, they have their own page on the Wiki. Is there any reasons to keep them up here? 07:07, October 11, 2011 (UTC) These could possibly be ghost dragons. Here is the link:http://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=125861 there is two dragons below. You could find out already. Greedy DC'ers..... It's hard enough trying to get ONE of the "Year of the Dragon" eggs and then you look at the numbers some have taken. Pisses me off. There should be a limit, at least for the first two weeks, of 2 of each. I am going to be extremely angry if this is a "limited release", I can't see WHY DC would do that tho. Then you get clowns overloading the Abandoned Page so no-one can take any. (Shakes head in disgust) BloodVeil 13:21, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Valentine It would be nice to add pictures of the different styles as well, but I can't do that. I added a bunch of the greets, though. Didn't have time to add all. 07:56, February 14, 2012 (UTC) *Take a look at the Send a Valentine article. ;) There you can find all the different card styles as well as all of the messages. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 08:19, February 14, 2012 (UTC) 6th Birthday Release By the way, some of TJ's eggs just hatched, so you can put the hatchling S1 sprites up now :) 07:17, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Birthday eggs I saw these eggs on Hatching your dragons.com. I Had no clue what they were, lol. I hope that the Luminas are rares, Because I got one... :p -Orion76 A case of names I am aware of the names of these three being an old user myself. Should I add them in fact/rumour/whatever or just leave it? Taliseth (talk) 16:07, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes please add em :) Olive, brimstones and blusangs Why are they not added to the "Which egg is which" page and why do they not have their own pages yet? Does it have some sort of problem? 14:31, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :It's because they're still technically being released. – Jazzi (talk) 14:36, August 20, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Christmas Dragon 2012 Christmas Dragon Alt. I saw that there as a Alt for the new Christmas Dragon. I didn't see it anywhere during the drop. Was it for next year? Or did I miss it? 09:30, January 6, 2013 (UTC)Raven *Hy there Raven, the only alt version of the 2012 Christmas dragon is the one wich is owned by the artist of the sprites. You can find a compülete list of all spriter's alt's here: Spriter's Alt greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 15:00, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Spriter Alt 2013 Prize /~ There is a Spriter Alt of the 2013 prize dragons... it is blue. I have a new rumour: The spriters Alt doesn't have a cracking sequence (or it might not be loaded in the system), as it's currently showing the fog-image, but all the details like views/clicks/description can be seen. For normal fogged eggs, one would just get the message "You can't seem to find the dragon you're looking for." Yumimai (talk) 22:59, January 30, 2013 (UTC) At 01:00 Feb 01, 2013 UTC Spriter Alt was found marked as dead at 31 Jan, 2013. huh? Siachka The bronze Shimmer Scale with the code (geode) can no longer be found with this code. Maybe it got changed, since it's not fitting (and probably was intended for a Geode Dragon)? Yumimai (talk) 20:57, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Royal Crimson/Soulpeace Clean-Up? Should the Crimsons/Glitterballs be cleaned or should they stay on the CBR page beacuse we do not know the eggs' spriters? Gregregreg (talk) 00:06, April 23, 2013 (UTC) *Hy there Gregregreg, I cleared the information of the Royal Crimson and the Soulpeace Dragons from the page. I totally forgot about it... sorry. ^_^; Since there's never given credit for the eggs you can remove information like this from the CBR aritcle a week after members got their adults. :) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 09:50, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Day 4 The Day 4 eggs are hybrids of Horse Dragon & Hellfire Wyvern --DiamondDove 07:16, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Day 5 Isn't it more reasonable to think that the eggs are mixing in with older drops so quickly, not because they're rare, but because they're spread over all of the biomes? Keileon (talk) 01:11, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Please remove the September Release dragons from the page.They were released a month ago.-Gollark8 (talk) 17:04, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Removing Nhiostrife Do we remove it now, because the page has already been created?Silverstar20mia08 on Dragoncave and Forum! 18:30, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello! You might not know me, but I am a Dragon Cave user. I have one of the new pristine white/ gold&red swirl eggs, and will update the page as it evolves. Thanks! Wvni (talk) 00:18, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Wvni When can we add eggs to this page? Today was a new release, when I saw it this morning I came here to see what biodome I needed to check. The dragons were not added here yet, but when I was about to add them myself, I noticed the rule about adding the dragons before TJ's are grown up, so I did not. TJ's dragons are still hatchlings at this moment, but someone else has added the new releases to this page. Can someone please clarify at what time I can add information to this page? I would appreciate being able to add the eggs at the moment TJ announces them, this would allow everyone to come here to check where and how to get them. 44Steve (talk) They're dropping in the Volcano biome and look so preeeetty. Ah, dangit - I missed the ones in the Alpine biome D: 17:05, May 3, 2014 (UTC) May 2014 I moved the info I put on the Rumors because I dont have every dragon, someone need to make sure of the arangements. SkyRider3217 (talk) 17:22, May 3, 2014 (UTC) No dragons in cave were are all the dragon eggs its like dragoncave.net just shut down ~ TrunksI Hey TrunksI, since this is a new release, they normally give people a chance to get the new eggs without the other eggs being in the way. yeah it stops givin Cave Born (CB) dragons for the rest of the day, but it helps :) SkyRider3217 (talk) 21:30, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Dead Eggs missing? for some reason when I was finding the dead egg sprites for the new eggs... they are.. missing... but its only the frost, not the volcanic... Here is the dead Frost Egg: http://dragcave.net/view/D7k6B SkyRider3217 (talk) 21:41, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Well, there seems to be a problem with the Volcanic Egg: 5TH Stage too... :: SkySlayer3217 21:52, May 3, 2014 (UTC) *Hey there, yep the links of some of the egg images seem to be broken, an also the frost hatchling image. Let's hope that TJ fixes them soon, I've sent him an PM but I think that I wasn't the only one who did. ;) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 22:10, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I just hope that the image of the hatching I put is staying on the page temporarily in the page until the images are fixed. :: SkySlayer3217 22:19, May 3, 2014 (UTC) *Of course it will stay till the image gets fixed. ;) May I asky why you think it might get removed?:o greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 22:33, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Well (Sorry for saying), I'm so used to deleting an image rather than replacing it. But I can't do that... DX :: SkySlayer3217 22:46, May 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm Childish =) Just grabbed some of the new eggs in the volcano region. One of them is named FATFM which I amusing. Testingnames (talk) 04:17, May 4, 2014 (UTC) New Alpine Dragons: Frost Dragons? I have a little theory that the "frost" dragon is REALLY the Frost Dragon. After all, it's sorted between Fleshcrowne and Geode. Anyone agree with me? Vulcanus282 (talk) 03:48, May 5, 2014 (UTC)Vulcanus : I agree with what you're saying, but we can't assume that right now. We have to wait until TJ's hatchlings grows up. :: SkySlayer3217 09:52, May 5, 2014 (UTC) GoN/Avatar Breeding Breeding an Avatar dragon can get you an Avatar of a different type - I just bred an Avatar of Creation with a Magma, got a AoDestruction egg. Chronopie (talk) 02:54, May 27, 2014 (UTC) * Hey there Chronopie, when you breed an Avatar to an other dragon they produce either an: **Avatar egg of the same kind as its Avatar parent user posted image **Avatar egg which the Non-Avatar parent would produce user posted image **Egg of the same kind as it Non-Avatar parent :I hope this helps :) :greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 04:59, May 27, 2014 (UTC) August 2014 Release Said by TJ to have "eight different" eggs. - I'm tempted to remove this because it doesn't have a source and I don't recall reading a post by TJ making such a claim. Is this just the observation that he had eight eggs in his post? Because that makes no claim about differences (nor does the release blurb, which just says 'eight eggs'). So... does someone have a source for this claim? As it is currently, it's in the facts section and looks very dubious. -pinkgothic (talk) 13:12, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :Joanwhatson linked to the release post in response to my link request; since there is (as already mentioned) no 'different' in that post, I've rephrase the fact so it is an actual fact. I hope that's all right (and that I'm not ninja'ing a message to this talk page!). -pinkgothic 19:08, August 3, 2014 (UTC)